


Hope for the Damned

by ungrateful_sinner



Series: Hau'oli 99 [3]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, 殺戮の天使 | Satsuriku no Tenshi (Video Game), 殺戮の天使 | Satsuriku no Tenshi | Angels of Death (Anime), 殺戮の天使 | Satsuriku no Tenshi | Angels of Death (Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pokemon Fusion, Backstory Central!, Gen, Getting out of bad situations, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, other characters are implied
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 04:55:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20595050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ungrateful_sinner/pseuds/ungrateful_sinner
Summary: In a world where the most valued trait is the bonds you share, things play out very differently.





	1. Rachel Gardner

Her name is Rachel Gardner.

For as long as she could remember, her parents did nothing but hate. Her mother yelled, her father hit, and she was left to cower under a bed until that night’s storm receded. And yet, no matter what, the sky would remain pitch black.

Her only solace was that she didn’t cower alone. No, she had Everertt.

Her little gray eevee, given to her by a well-meaning aunt or uncle. Or maybe a grandparent? She couldn’t remember -- it had happened so long ago. It didn’t matter. All that was important was that she could cry into the soft fur instead of a pillow, and that there was somebody to help dry her tears.

Perhaps, in another world, she truly was alone. Perhaps the isolation got to her, and perhaps she slowly succumbed to her demons.

But in this world, of chances and adventure and  _ kindness, _ Rachel Gardner is not alone.

And when the old Kahuna comes knocking one night to investigate the noise, she glances to the stars as she’s carried away and the clouds recede for good.

The silver moon turns a brilliant blue.


	2. Isaac Foster

His name is Isaac Foster.

His life has two constants -- two things that, no matter how hard he tries, will always remain.

The first is pain.

It’s always been there -- a faithful companion, always at his side. Sometimes, its brutal presence will envelop him to the point of drowning in a sea of flames, where the fire is all he can see and feel.

Isaac Foster cannot remember what led to this. He cannot remember being awoken by the cold splash of gasoline, nor the spark of the flame. He does not know that his screams scared away the flock of birds in the next building over. The first thing he can truly recall is the metallic taste in his mouth as he bit down on an arm in some futile attempt to fight back.

But he remembers the result.

Abandoned. Discarded. Left for dead.

Thrown out like the trash he had to forage through.

Only in this world, he wasn’t the only one who had to dig.

The proprietors had their own little pet -- a rockruff, treated not much better than he was. In the beginning, before he truly realized how scarce a proper meal would be, he would share his food with her. And when she was given scraps that he could only wish for, she made sure he ate as well.

The story of this world still goes largely the same. A film is left on, and in his desperation, Isaac Foster takes inspiration.

But that’s where the tale splits.

Isaac Foster is not found by a blind old man.

No. Instead, he feverishly crawls into a dumpster for shelter and wakes up on a broken couch, wrapped in a black and white jacket. He has only a moment to think before the dead couple’s rockruff -- no,  _ his _ rockruff -- is on him in a frantic state of concern. Instinctively, he wraps his arms around her.

Isaac Foster lets himself cry.

But it’s not just from fear -- it’s from relief. It’s from  _ hope. _

So when the hands of a broken teenager reach for him, he lets himself be saved.

And so, comes the second constant of Isaac Foster’s life:

He will never face the pain alone.


End file.
